


Sterek is LOVE

by bitofajungle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofajungle/pseuds/bitofajungle
Summary: I wanted to draw some Sterek because I loved The Werewolf Companion by MargaretKire SO MUCH!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Sterek is LOVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MargaretKire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretKire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Werewolf Companion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353745) by [MargaretKire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretKire/pseuds/MargaretKire). 



> I drew some Sterek because I loved The Werewolf Companion by MargaretKire SO MUCH! Go read it!!

Please consider visiting [my patreon](https://www.patreon.com/posts/48716644). It's pretty new and I'm trying to get my art out into the world! There are other Sterek works there. :) 


End file.
